The Perfect Picnic
by ThisIsMe94
Summary: Kurt and Blaine decided to be spontaneous and have a little picnic. OneShot. Reviews are lovely. :


_The Perfect Picnic_

**Oneshot**

**Rated: PG**

**Paring: Kurt and Blaine**

**Summary: Kurt and Blaine decide to be spontaneous and have a picnic in the park. Little do they know, the weather didn't agree with them that day.**

**Words: 1,113**

**A/N: Hello readers. I'm Hannah and this is a one-shot I came up with a while back. I always imagined a cute picnic with Kurt and Blaine and well, I wrote how I would imagine it. :) I would like to thank my wonderful Beta and Bestfriend Megan for telling me to upload this and saving my stories. :) Well, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"…that's random of you." Kurt said to Blaine over the phone on a sunny Saturday morning.<p>

"What? It's sunny, it's fall which means that the weather would be absolutely perfect and I've always wanted to go on a picnic."

"You have a point." Kurt admitted.

"See? Having a picnic right now would be lovely. You can't argue with that."

"Ok, ok. We'll have a picnic, but what will we pack? And I don't have the traditional checkered blanket, but I can provide the basket."

"I have the blanket. And what would you like to eat on this amazing picnic?" Blaine sounded anxious.

"Um…I don't know. How about some PB&J. That's simply, traditional plus I don't think I will have time to fix a big meal for us."

"Kurt Hummel, always thinking simply." Blaine chuckled.

"Yes, but you love me for it." Kurt smiled into the phone.

"Yes, I do love you, with all my heart."

No matter how many times Blaine would say that Kurt, he would always blush, his stomach would do a complete backflip and his brain would need time to comprehend what Blaine just said.

"And I love you too." There was a short pause. "Now, what shall we have to drink...?"

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine arrived at the park around 2 o'clock that afternoon. The cool fall breezy made the hairs on Kurt's neck stand up but he could care less about the cold. He looked up at the sky and saw a few dark clouds coming in his and Blaine's direction. He just brushed it off.<p>

"I like this spot." Blaine said as he carried the picnic basket to a spot in front of a large oak tree. The tree was covered in red, orange, and yellow leaves which cause the bright green grass to stand out. The leaves shaded a nice spot, enough for the picnic blanket, to block the sun.

Kurt nodded as he spread the blanket on the ground. Blaine didn't know what exactly Kurt had packed in the basket, but he sure he was going to get a surprise.

"You brought candles?" And surprised he was.

"All the romantic comedies that have picnic scenes have candles, so I just thought I'd bring some."

Blaine leaned closer to Kurt's face and quickly kissed his lips. "Of course it's ok. What else do you have in this little fun basket?"

Kurt began to dig for something in the basket. He then pulled out a small CD player and quickly pressed play. Michael Bublé began to fill their ears.

"You had a CD player in there? Do you have a lamp or a plant too?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"I'm not Mary Poppins Blaine." Kurt chuckled, "But I do have our food and well…." Kurt then pulled out two small wine glasses and a bottle of sparkling grape juice.

Blaine was speechless. Kurt went through all this trouble to make this picnic perfect when he really didn't want one in the first place. He basically has everything to turn a simple picnic into the most romantic lunch.

"Blaine? You ok?" Kurt asked all worried.

"I'm perfectly fine. It's just…this picnic."

"Did I do something wrong?" Kurt panicked a little.

"No!" Blaine grabbed his hand. "You have done nothing wrong. You just made…everything right."

Kurt still managed to blush at every little thing Blaine would say. Kurt pulled out the two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and laid them on a plastic plate. They were cut into even squares with the crust cut off. Blaine just looked at them for the longest time. They looked like a piece of art and he didn't want to eat them.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked as he rubbed his thumb over Blaine's hand.

"The sandwiches are too perfect to eat to be honest."

Kurt chuckled as he dug into the small picnic basket again. He pulled out a small container and opens it to reveal strawberries.

Blaine was at a loss for words. This boy, his boyfriend, was absolutely perfect. He basically thought of everything.

Kurt then pulled out a small box of matches and lit the two candles. He filled their glasses with sparkling grape juice and picked up his glass. He has the cutest grin on his face.

"To us." Kurt said.

"To us." Blaine repeated.

Just then a big gust of wind blew past Kurt and Blaine. Thunder roared the sky and rain began to fall. The candles were instantly out fell over on the sandwiches. Kurt was shocked. Rain was beginning to fall even harder. His clothes were getting soak and so were Blaine's.

Blaine quickly grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him up leading him to the trunk of the tree. Everything was completely soaked. The food was destroyed and so was the CD player. Kurt's eyes weld with tears.

"Everything's ruined!" He exclaimed.

Blaine looked into his eyes to see heartbreak. He worked so hard and at the end it was destroyed. Blaine just smiled.

"Why are you smiling? Everything's ruined!" Kurt looked mad now.

Blaine took his hand and placed it on Kurt's cheek. "Everything was perfect. So rain washed it away, who cares."

"I do!"

"But I have something better."

"What?" Kurt asked as anger was now taking over.

"You."

Kurt's heart jumped for the tenth time that day.

"You are perfect Kurt Hummel. This picnic was amazing. You put so much work into it, but all I cared about was you. You made everything so perfect. I don't care how everything looked. At least I get to spend time with you, even if it means standing in the rain with you."

Kurt's tears returned. How was he so lucky to have this boy.

"I love you." He said as his voice broke.

"I love you too." Blaine said.

Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt, but he stopped him.

"You know what would make this better?" Kurt asked.

"What."

"I never had someone kiss me in the rain before."

Blaine had the biggest smile ever at the moment. He quickly pulled Kurt out into the rain and spun him. Kurt laughed and leaned his head back so the rain could hit his face. Blaine pulled him closer, just inches away from his face.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Kurt whispered back. He then stretched his arms around Blaine's neck bringing their lips together. Yes, this would have to be the best picnic ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Hopefully I will be able to write more in the future. :)**


End file.
